Games In The Mess Hall Part Two
by 1peacekeeper1
Summary: After that awesome game of T&D there's still nothing to do...So Soni gets out Twister and well...you can guess! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Also Twister Queen?

Games In The Mess Hall

Part Two: Twister

Chapter One. Also Twister Queen?

Two days had passed since their epic game of Truth or Dare and people were still talking about it. The day after they actually had something to do. Morpheus had one of his 'I think I've found the One' visions and we were sent on a wild goose chase to look for this supposed One. Turns out he wasn't the One and he took the blue pill anyways. Then Apoc and Soni dragged his sorry butt back to his house and left him on the porch. When they were unplugged all the lights were turned off and the EMP was charged and ready. That could only mean one thing: Sentinels. At the end of it all, they didn't attack and we didn't have another problem for the rest of the day. The day after that is actually today so let's just continue the story…

"So, since we don't have anything to do today…" "If you're think what I think you're thinking forget it. We're not playing Truth or Dare again." "Trin, Trin, Trin, don't you know anything? I don't want to play Truth or Dare today, I want to play Twister!" Tank looked at Soni like she was crazy (which was almost true). "Twister? What's that?" "It's a game where…oh I can't explain it. I have to show you." "Then show us." Said Apoc just finishing his breakfast. "Come on guys, we don't have time to play games today." "What else have we got to do Trinity?" "Well I'm not going to be a part of it. I still can't get this stupid mustache off me. And I don't touch myself!" Trinity got up and left the mess hall. "What a party pooper!" said Soni as she pulled a large white mat out from under the table along with a spinner with colors on it. "When was that there?" asked Mouse looking under the table. "Just let it go Mouse, let it go." Dozer gave his friend a small punch on the shoulder.

With help from Tank, she moved the table out the way and unfolded the mat to reveal many colored spots on it and laid it on the floor. "Okay, the rules for Twister are very simple. Just spin the arrow and whatever color it lands on, you stand on it. When it's your turn again you spin and whatever color you land on, without moving from your original spot, go to that color using any part of your body except your feet. Also, when you try to move or you can't reach and you fall, you lose and have to wait until the game starts over to join back in," "Well, that doesn't sound too hard." "Thank you Apoc, would you like to go first?" "Uh, sure." He spins the arrow and it lands on yellow. "Okay now pick a yellow dot and go stand on it." "Alright." He picks a corner dot and stands on it.

"Alright, who's next?" "I'll go!" Mouse yelled grabbing the spinner from Soni. "Alright Mr. Grabby." He spun a red and moved a red dot in the middle of the mat. "I wanna go next." "Okay Tank." Tank spun a blue and moved to his choice dot. That continued on until it was Apoc's turn again. He spun a blue and of course the blue had to be at the other corner. "Hah, good luck with that." Said Cypher. He turned to the side and did a half cartwheel touching the blue dot with his leg and other arm sticking up in the air.

"Good luck spinning again." "Just see what you get Mouse." He spun a green which was right next to him. "Easy peasy." He put his left foot on the green dot leaving the right on the red. Tank spun a red and very skillfully moved to the dot that was right next to Soni's blue dot. "Don't accidentally kick me over Soni." "I won't Tank, at least I'll try not to." After Tank was Soni who spun a yellow and easily moved her foot over the yellow dot. Next was Cypher and he spun a red, Switch a green, Dozer red, and Morpheus blue. Now that things were getting a little complicated it was now a lot more fun to play. "Crap, Soni I can't reach the spinner." "Try reaching with your foot Apoc." "I can't." "This is all part of the fun. The more complicated, the better." Apoc tried to reach the spinner and fell flat on his stomach. "Aha, Apoc, you're out!" "Damn!" "Don't worry about it."

"Since you're out Apoc, can you spin for me?" "Yeah, I guess so." He spun a red for Mouse and through sheer flexibility he reached it. "Je-sus Mouse how did you do that?" asked Cypher amazed. "You know, I'm not sure, but it's really painful." "I don't doubt that a bit." Apoc spun a yellow for Tank but he couldn't make it and fell on his face." "You okay Tank?" He looked at Switch with a bloody lip. "I think I bit my lip." "Yeah, you kinda did." "Mhmm, nice." "Alright, my turn!" This time Tank spun for Soni. "Blue? Damn how am I going to reach that?" "I bet you can't reach it." "What will you give me if I do Apoc?" "If you can get to that blue dot at the corner, the next time someone takes the blue pill, I won't make you carry him by yourself." "Fair enough." She turned her body completely around and landed her right arm gracefully on the blue dot in the corner. "You better make good on that deal Apoc!" "I don't believe it!" "Twister Queen I assume?" "Damn straight Cypher." "Thought so.'

Tank spun for Cypher. "Okay Cypher, if you can reach that yellow dot in the middle with your left arm, I'll give you that naked picture of Trinity." "Hello!" He stretched with all he could and made it to the dot. "Damn, I thought you wouldn't make it." "Where's the picture Tank?" "Under my bed. I'll get it later." "Switch, if you can get your right foot on that red dot next to Soni's hand I'll give you back that gun that you thought you lost but I actually took and keep under my mattress." "It was you?!" "He, he yeah." She turned over so her butt was in the air and moved her foot to the right dot. "Damn, I just can't win!" "Okay Dozer, if you can get this, I'll just be surprised and give you everything I own." "Hurry Apoc, I'm in pain!" yelled Mouse. "Okay, the green dot on the other side of the mat. Hah!" Long story short, he didn't make it and while falling knocked Morpheus from under his feet. "Damn you Dozer!" "Sorry." "Oh, it's okay…hand hug?" "Um no."

It was down to Soni, Mouse, Switch, and Cypher. "Okay, now things are going to be really hard. Especially since Mouse is sprawled out in the middle of the mat leaving us basically now room to move around." Said Soni aggravated. "Sorry." "Alright, who's turn is it?" "Well Dozer just went and Morpheus fell so I guess it starts over with Mouse." Cypher said trying to turn his body around. "Thank God." "Alright Mouse, go to the green dot to the right of you." Said Apoc. "Wait!" yelled Soni. "SONI!" Apoc, grabbed that pot and fill it with Goop." "What?" "Do it!" While he did that Soni took off her boots with one of her hands. "Take your boots off!" The three did what they were told. 'Now what do I do with this?" "Pour it on us." "O-kay." "What are you doing Soni?" "Making this more fun!" Apoc poured the sticky mess all over the four players and on the mat. Things were getting a bit more complicated.


	2. Chapter Two: Up The Stakes

Chapter Two: Up The Stakes

"You've got to be kidding me?!" "Oh stop complaining Cypher! This makes it interesting." Using her free hand, Soni wiped some of the Goop off her face and onto the mat. "You're so weird Soni." "Shut up Morphy! I'm just trying not to be bored." "Yeah, and bringing us into it." Mouse said shaking the Goop off his clothes. "You chose to be a part of SBNTDMHG and you should have known what you were getting into!" "Let's just keep playing since I'm already covered in this snot." "Right on Switch, Mouse move already." Mouse moved to the green dot. "Argh, this is even worse! I can't feel my legs!" "Who's turn is it?" Soni asked totally ignoring Mouse's cries of agony. "That would be you Soni." Tank spun the arrow. "I hope you slip and fall!" "Thanks for the support Cypher." "Don't mention it." "Okay Soni, you move to the red dot in the middle of the mat and I'll let you choose the program for Trinity next time she's plugged up." "Why pick on Trinity?" "Because Switch, she's not here and also she's a no-fun loser."

Soni stretched her foot out to the dot in the middle right under Mouse. "You better be careful Soni. If I fall I might break your leg." "You do and I'll break every bone in your body!" "Cypher, you move to that blue dot on the other side of the mat and I'll share some of my secret-snack-stash with you." "Apoc! You have snacks?" "Sure. And if you can make it to that dot, you can have some." Cypher rolled around to get his leg free and almost made it but slipped and fell. "Oops I guess they're still all mine!" "Damn it to hell!" Cypher stood up and wiped himself off then sat down next to Dozer. "It's my turn now! Someone spin for me!" "I'll do it Switch." Cypher pulled the spinner out of Apoc's hands and spun the arrow. "Blue. Get to that one on the other side of Soni and I'll make Apoc wear a thong." "Excuse me?" "You got it!" Sliding under Mouse, Switch made it to the dot and turned towards Apoc. "Well?" "Well nothing, I ain't wearing shit!" "Too bad. You have too!" yelled Soni. "I didn't know making bets was part of the game."

"Well okay, it's not but you have to admit it's more fun right." "Unless you're the one who has to wear a thong." "Shut up Mouse!" "Come on Apoc, don't be like Trinity!" Morpheus gave him a nudge. "Remember last time? Nothing goes out of this room." Said Soni smiling. "Who even has a thong at this moment?" Soni pulled a leopard print thong out from her pocket. "Here." "You keep a thong in your pocket?" "Hey, you never know when you might need it." Apoc grabbed the thong and stood up. "If this gets out I will surely kill you." "It won't, now put it on!" Soni pantsed him with her free hand. "Hey!" "Hurry up, we gotta finish the game!" "The girls have to leave." "Can't move from this spot otherwise we lose." "Then I won't do it." "Come on, we won't look." The girls shut their eyes tightly as Apoc put on the thong. At that very second Trinity decided she wanted a glass of water and entered the mess hall bewildered. Apoc's backside was facing her with a string through his crack and there was Goop all over the floor and on some of the crew. "Um…I'll just pretend I never saw this." She quickly left the mess hall. "Great going guys. Now I'll never live it down."

"This just keeps getting better and better." 'You're just getting a kick out of this aren't you Soni?" "Yes, thank you for noticing Dozzy." Apoc put his pants back on and sat down. "Uh…aren't you going to take that off?" Cypher asked. "No, I'm actually enjoying the new experience. "Yeah…" "Well, let's get on with it shall we?" "Please, it's my turn!" Tank spun the arrow for Mouse. "Green. Make it to that one over next to Switch." "Or what?" "Eh, I ran out of things to say so just go over there." Reluctantly, Mouse moved and was still in a very uncomfortable position. "I might as well fall and get it over with." "That's going out the sucker way Mouse. If you're gonna go out, do it like a man!" "Fine, but I wish you could feel what I'm feeling right now Soni."

In the end, Soni kicked Mouse in the groin to stop his complaining leaving only her and Switch. "I'm never going to have kids!" Mouse actually squeaked which oddly eough suited him well. "Alright, down to the last two and I wanna spin this time!" Morpheus snatch away the spinner and ran to the corner. "Ha, ha at last you are mine my precious." "Oh God, will you hurry it up?" "Fine, fine, but later my dear…" He spun the arrow ever so lightly so as not to harm his 'precious'. "Yellow Soni." "Shoot, this is gonna be a hard one." She reached out her leg but it wouldn't go any farther. She tried her arm but was also at a loss. "Well I guess I win." "No way, the Queen never loses!" She dropped down as low as she could and maneuvered around Switch to reach the yellow dot. "Ha, what did I tell you the Queen--" Soni's hand slipped on a big puddle of Goop and fell on her stomach but no before pulling Switch with her by her feet.

"Hey, that's not fair, she pulled me down!" "We both fell at the same time so no one won!" "You're just mad cause the 'Queen'…" Switch made quotations in the air with her fingers. "didn't win." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" Soni grabbed a handful of Goop and threw it right in Switch's face. "Take that!" Switch wiped the sticky mess from her eyes and grabbed a huge clump of it and poured it on top of Soni's head. Soni didn't even try to wipe it off. She got up and screamed at the top of her lungs: "GOOP FIGHT!" And scooping a big hunk of it off the mat, threw it at Apoc. He ducked and the glob hit Mouse square in the chest. "Oof! That hurt!" "Then fight back!" He picked up the pot and filled it to the brim. Using the bowls he slung the Goop in all directions hitting Cypher, Dozer, Morpheus, and Tank.

Soon everyone was throwing Goop at each other. Then 'no-fun Trinity' came in to see what all the noise was a got pelted by everyone. She tried to leave but slipped and fell on her ass causing more laughs. "This is actually really fun!" yelled Cypher hitting Dozer in the back. "Yeah, but what are we going to eat tomorrow?" asked Mouse. "Apoc's snacks." "Hell no Soni, those are mine!" He threw his ball of Goop at her hitting her in the face. "Hey ow! That really hurt!" she let out a fake sob that sounded so real. "Oh, I'm sorry Soni I didn't know I threw it that hard. Everyone stopped and looked at Soni. Apoc grabbed her face and was fiercely tackled to the ground. "Hey! You were faking!" "Meh, just a little Apocy." She playfully kissed his cheek and stood up to rejoin the fight.

Hours later the fight stopped due mostly to the fact that they ran out of Goop but also because half the crew was so tired they fell asleep right in the sticky mess. After Trinity made Soni, Tank, and Cypher clean up the mess, they also went straight to bed not even bothering to clean themselves up, just sat at the table and went to sleep and you can imagine how hard it was to move the next day. And so ends another great game courtesy of Soni's SBNTDMHG.

End Part Two


End file.
